Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park
Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park is a theme park at the Disney Universe Resort Lands * Hollywood Boulevard * New York City * Toontown * Game Central Station * Lucas-Land * Muppet Studios * Pixar Studios * Danville U.S.A. * Marvel Experience * Pandora - The Land of Avatar Hollywood Boulevard Attractions * The Great Movie Ride * Twilight Zone Tower of Terror * TRON Lightcycle Power Run * Lights! Motor! Action! * Studios Backlot Tour * Mickey Mouse in 'Get a Horse' * Soarin Over the Horizon * Disney Junior Dance Party! * For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration Restaurants * Prime Time 50's Diner (casual dining) Shops * The Golden Mickey's * Tower Hotel Gifts * Disney Junior Store * Wandering Oaken's Trading Post Character Meet-n-Greets * Princess Sofia the First * Princess Elana of Avalor * Jake, Izzy, and Cubby from Jake and the Neverland Pirates * Doc Mcstuffins * Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff from Frozen Toontown Attractions * The Barnstormer * Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin * Roger Rabbit's Toontown Trolley * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Mickey's House * Minnie's House * Goofy's Bounce House * Donald's Boat * Chip and Dale's Treehouse * The Toontown Hall of Fame Restaurants * Acme Gag Factory (casual dining) * House of Mouse (casual dining) Shops * Mickey's Movie Barn * Minnie's Bow Tique Character Meet-n-Greets * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, and Chip and Dale * Roger Rabbit * Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde from Zootopia Game Central Station Attractions * Wreck-it-Ralph * Litwak's Arcade Restaurants * Sugar Rush (casual dining) Shops * Vanellope's Castle Character Meet-n-Greets * Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Vanellope von Schweetz, from Wreck-It Ralph Lucas-Land Attractions * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones Stunt Experience * Indiana Jones Escape from the Temple of Peril * Jedi Training Academy * Star Tours - The Adventures Continue * Hyperspace Mountain * Star Wars Launch Bay * Captian EO Restaurants * Mos Eisley Cantina (casual dining) Shops * Tatooine Traders Character Meet-n-Greets * Indiana Jones * Chewbacca, Darth Vader, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Kylo Ren, and Stormtroopers from Star Wars Muppet Studios Attractions * The Great Muppet Movie Ride * The Muppet Show Live * Muppet*Vision 3D Restaurants * Doc Hoppers Diner (casual dining) * Pizzerizzo (casual dining) * Pepe's Shrimp Stand (food stand) Shops * Stage 1 Company Store Character Meet-n-Greets * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Dr Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, The Swedish Chef, Sam the Eagle, Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, and Walter Pixar Studios Attractions * Green Army Men Parachute Drop * Slinky's Slinky Coaster * Toy Story Midway Mania * The Incredibles: Super Adventure * Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters * Mater's Junkyard Jamboree * Radiator Springs Racers * Nemo and Friends Searider * Turtle Talk with Crush * Monsters Inc. Ride and Go Seek * Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor * Bing Bong's Rockets to the moon * Inside Out: A Tour Of the Mind Hosted by the Emotions Restaurants * Raditor Springs Racers Resturuant (casual dining) * Pizza Planet (quick service) * Jessie's Snack Shop (food stand) * Dream Productions (quick service) Shops * The Toy Box * Sarge's Surplus Hut * Ramone's House of Body Art * Luigi's Casa Della Tires * Tow Mater's * Monstrous Emporium * Imaginationland Character Meet-n-Greets * Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and Jessie from Toy Story * Mr Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, Violet, Frozone, and Edna Mode from The Incredibles * Sulley, Mike, and Boo from Monsters Inc. * Lightning McQueen and Mater from Cars * Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, and Bing Bong from Inside Out * Princess Merida from Brave Danville U.S.A. Attractions * Agent P's Underwater Adventure * The Coolest Coaster Ever Restaurants * Mr. Slushy Burger (food stand) * Chez Platypus (fine dining) Shops * Har De Har Toy Store * Flawless Girl Character Meet-n-Greets * Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P from Phineas & Ferb Marvel Experience Attractions * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * The Incredible Hulk * Iron Man Experience * Guardians of the Galaxy: The ride Restaurants * Shwarma (quick service) Shops * Marvel Super Store * Spider Man Headquarters * Stark Expo Gift Shop Character Meet-n-Greets * Spider-Man * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor and Loki * Black Widow * Star Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, and Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy * Baymax, Hiro, Fred, GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6 * Ant-Man * Doctor Strange * Black Panther Pandora - The Land of Avatar Attractions * Avatar: Flight of Passage Park Hours Regular Hours Sunday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Monday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Tuesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Wednesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Thursday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Friday 8:00 AM - 11:00 PM Saturday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Holiday Hours New Years Eve 9:00 AM - 12:00 AM '''New Years Day '''12:00 AM - 11:00 PM Seasonal Overlays Halloween * Captian EO - Nightmare Before Christmas 4-D * The Muppets Show Live - Muppets Halloween Jamboree Christmas * World of Color - World of Color: Season of Light * Captian EO - Nightmare Before Christmas 4-D * The Muppet Show Live - Muppets Christmas Spectacular Each Lands' Canon Story * Note: These are not the stories of how each land was built. They are the fictional stories told to guests to immerse them into each land. Each story is canon to whichever franchise/franchises the land is based off of, if it is based off a franchise. Hollywood Boulevard Guests are brought to Hollywood Boulevard in Los Angeles. Toontown One day, Mickey and Roger Rabbit decided to open their homes in Toontown to the public. Game Central Station Guests get to visit Game Central Station, and become a character in a favorite video game. Lucas-Land George Lucas asks Disney, to make his studio open to the public. Once Lucasfilm was bought by Disney, they let him do it Muppet Studios The Muppets let guests check out their newly updated Muppet Studios, and watch the gang perform The Muppet Show live in person. The new makeover is still in it's early testing stages so guests are warned that there are still a few glitches in their new control system. Pixar Studios Pixar wanted to help out with the new studio park, so they let characters from their most popular films bring pieces of their worlds to life. Danville U.S.A. One day, Phineas and Ferb invented another dimension portal. Unfortunately, it malfunctioned, and made all of Danvile go with them to Disney Universe, so they decided to make the park their new home. Marvel Experience Loki, and a bunch of Marvel's most sinister villains have teamed up to destroy New York City. The superheroes can't save everyone on their own, so they ask for the guests to help them save the day. Each Lands' Design * Note: These describe the looks of each land in the park. Hollywood Boulevard Identical to Hollywood Boulevard in Hollywood Studios and in real life. Toontown A recreation of Toontown from the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Has lots of visual gags and props placed throughout. Game Central Station A recreation of Game Central Station in the movie Wreck-it-Ralph. The entrance looks like a giant arcade machine. A small tunnel represents a plug. Lucas-Land An outdoor area desgined to look like a Lucasfilm studio. Has many sculptures of characters from Lucas's films (Star Wars, Indiana Jones, ect.) Muppet Studios Designed to look like the actual Jim Henson Production studio. The only difference is that the sign says Muppet Studios with a cardboard sign underneath it saying, Now open for testing. Kermit and the gang meet guests in the studio's queue. Pixar Studios Identical to Pixar Place in Walt Disney World. The only difference is that it's larger and has more stuff to do. Danville U.S.A. A small recreation of Danville from Phineas and Ferb. Features the Flynn-Fletcher house and street. At the end of the street is Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building. On the other end is O.W.C.A. Marvel Experience Looks like a section of New York City. Pandora - Land of Avavtar (LP) Looks like Pandora. Category:Theme Parks Category:Frozen Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Marvel Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Disney Junior Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Toy Story Category:Brave Category:Inside Out